


【昊磊】Fairy Tale

by koikemok



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koikemok/pseuds/koikemok
Summary: 普通大学生（平行世界里的）迪士尼一日游





	【昊磊】Fairy Tale

 

　　放假在家，闲来无事，想起自己还没到期的迪士尼畅游卡，见时间尚早，吴磊索性换装出门。

　　虽非工作日，但迪士尼里的人仍然不少。还未到正式的巡游演出时间，道路两旁已经站满了围观群众，翘首以盼表演开始。仗着身高优势，加上并非第一次来园，吴磊也无谓费劲去和众人争抢前排位置。但是他万万没想到，即使站在人群的后方，还是会被挤到。巡游开始后，站在前面的人群不知为何一阵骚动，硬是把他撞了个重心不稳。失去平衡的人往后仰，大有跌倒在地的趋势。

　　却被人稳稳接住。

　　吴磊眨眨眼，方才意识到自己落入一个怀抱之中。这可罕见了——倒不是说他对活雷锋的存在有所怀疑——作为一名一米八几的大男生，居然还有人能以一种极具安全感的姿势环住他。转头望去，吴磊看见一个和自己年纪相仿的，比他还要高上几公分的英俊男子。是的，英俊。“好看”有很多种，像吴磊本人，就不止一次听到过别人赞他“漂亮”；而眼前这个男生，是一种周正的帅气，让人想到的第一个形容词就是“英俊”。

　　“没事吧？”那人关切地问道，嗓音是自带混响的低音炮。

　　“没有。谢谢。”待吴磊重新站好，那男生收回手，朝他抚慰地笑了笑。

 

　　本以为这只是一段小插曲，直到巡游结束后，吴磊在纪念品商品再次见到这名男生。

　　二人相遇于琳琅满目的商品展架前，那名男生明显也认出了刚被自己字面和深层意义上“施以援手”的对象：“啊，好巧。”

　　“是呀，又见面了。”吴磊微笑点头道，顺手从货架取下一盒早已列入购物清单的模型。

　　“虽然有点冒昧，但是不介意的话……能不能凑个单？”男生举起手中和吴磊一样的模型，指向货架上“两件八折”的招纸，试探地问。

　　“可以啊。不过我还想再看看，如果你赶时间……”

　　话未说完，即被对方打断：“没关系，我一个人，不着急的。”

　　听他字正腔圆的普通话，估摸是个北方游客。吴磊客观评价道：“一个人来迪士尼旅游，挺少见的。”

　　那人挑眉质疑：“你不也是？”

　　“我是上海人，不是第一次来啦。”

　　粗略逛了一圈，没发现特别能引起购买欲望的商品，两人到收银台结了账，喜出望外地收获到一副满额赠送的拼图。

　　吴磊却犯了难：“只有一份怎么办啊？总不能一人一半吧。”

　　“归你吧。悉悉索索的，我带着它长途跋涉也麻烦。”男生大度地说，又掏出手机，问，“把钱转回给你，微信还是支付宝？”

　　“都行，随你喜欢。”扫码转了账，钱货两清，吴磊多口问了句，“接下来你打算去哪里？我可以传授几招省时间的玩法给你。”

　　“我看很多热门项目都排在长队，要不老司机带带我？”男生无奈地耸了耸肩，主动伸出右手，手指修长、骨节分明，“刘昊然。”

　　“如果你没有什么心脑血管疾病恐高的话，也不是不行。”吴磊歪头思索了几秒，握了上去，感受到温暖的力度，“吴磊。”

 

　　在吴磊的指点下，两人见缝插针地陆续玩了几个人少的项目，上天下地入海，在大冬天里跑出了满身热汗。乘坐了若干个惊险程度标记为“刺激”的设施，男孩们终于成功地一人跨上一匹色彩过分鲜艳的木马，迎来了中场休息。

　　“呆会儿你想去哪里？”坐在旋转木马上，吴磊一手抱爆米花桶，一手频率固定地往嘴里扔爆米花，嘎嘎地嚼着，两腮鼓得像仓鼠。

　　“漫威？”刘昊然侧过身，长臂一伸，也从桶里抓了几颗散发着焦糖甜味的粉身碎骨玉米粒。

　　“你最喜欢漫威哪个超英？”

　　刘昊然不假思索地回答：“钢铁侠。”

　　吴磊顿时惊喜地坐直了身，眼里闪烁着迷弟间惺惺相惜的光芒：“我也是诶！为什么你最喜欢他？”

　　“因为他最有钱。”

　　“你太肤浅了！我跟你说……”这安利一旦开卖，便一发不可收拾。

　　直到两人从漫威区域合了照、拿了签名出来，吴磊还处于亢奋状态，惹得刘昊然真心实意地困惑：“你不是来过几次嘛，怎么比我这个第一次来的还情绪高涨？”

　　“这大概就是钢铁侠的魅力吧。”说完，吴磊又笃定地点了点头。

　　“对了，刚才的照片。”刘昊然在手机上划了几下，在相册里翻出他们两人和钢铁侠的合照，“发给你？”照片上的他们都笑得灿烂，隐隐冒着一丝傻气。

　　“开air drop吧。”

 

　　听了Let It Go，吃了火鸡腿，赏了人工雪，经历了许多尖叫声和欢笑声，两人最终站到了奇幻童话城堡底下，等待着最后的烟花灯光表演。

　　迪士尼真不愧是造梦之地。宏伟壮丽的城堡和喷泉，搭配绚烂多彩的灯光投影和烟花，加上交响乐曲的推波助澜，足够满足所有人对“童话王国”的幻想。

　　所有浪漫元素齐备，气氛美妙得刚刚好，梦幻得仿佛脱离了现实。

　　吴磊转头望向身旁的人，好像心灵感应一般，刘昊然几乎也是同时看向他。

　　视线对上的瞬间，毫无缘由地，吴磊的脑海里突然蹦出一个念头：“他想吻我。”

　　他猜对了。

　　刘昊然揽住他的后颈，在他唇上印下一吻。

　　所有人都忙着举手机仰头拍攝烟火璀璨的夜空，没有人分神注意到他们。

　　吴磊只觉得烟花是在他脑内绽放，噼里啪啦地，炸得他神志不清，致使他冲动地牵住刘昊然的手。刘昊然抿了抿嘴角，状似若无其事地继续抬头看天空。

　　表演结束后，两人维持牵手的姿态，沉默着随人流往园区外走。直到快走到园区出口，刘昊然才问出一句：“你饿不饿？”

 

　　当然是饿的，运动量如此大的一天，在迪士尼吃的那点快餐早已消耗殆尽。回到市区早已过了饭市，幸好世上存在一种名为“24小时火锅店”的伟大餐饮模式。此时的海底捞依然生意兴隆、人声鼎沸，差点还要等位。

　　点锅底时，刘昊然捧着ipad问对面：“你能吃辣吗？”

　　“我祖籍四川的。”言下之意是“你说呢”，顿了顿吴磊又补充道，“不过不要太辣。”

　　刘昊然接梗道：“噢，我河南的，也不会吃很辣。”

　　一天相处下来，二人的交谈不少，发现彼此兴趣相仿，于是聊篮球聊电影聊电竞，熟络得根本不像初次见面的人。但唯独是个人情况并不多提，吴磊只知道刘昊然在北京读大四，他也只告诉了对方自己在本地读大一。

　　十来二十岁的男生，最爱吃的、点得最多的无非是肉，加上其他杂七杂八的，铺满了一整桌。红汤辣油、热气蒸腾，吃得两人实在是红红火火、恍恍惚惚。

　　服务员来加过几次汤，桌上的盘子已经被清扫一空，一顿火锅终于吃到了尾声。借着刘昊然去洗手间的空档，吴磊趁机把单埋了，并以“尽地主之谊”为由，态度强硬地拒绝了对方付账。

　　“真的不留个联系方式么？”赶在互道告别之前，刘昊然垂着眼角，语带几分委屈地问。今天他们有好几次互加好友的机会，都被吴磊有意无意地避开了；看来刘昊然早已注意到这点，只不过留到最后一刻才提起。

　　吴磊咬着唇，缓慢地摇了摇头：“What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.”这个世界上，有人白头如新，有人倾盖如故。他们这两个来自天南地北的人，一相遇即居然出乎意料地合拍投契，正是这样才叫他害怕。

　　“迪士尼可不是拉斯维加斯。”

　　“拉斯维加斯是成年人的迪士尼。”

　　刘昊然锲而不舍地反驳：“迪士尼难道不应该是奇迹和梦想实现的地方么？”

　　吴磊无奈一笑，抬起手腕，敲了敲表面：“十二点过了，魔法失效啦。”

　　“我会记住今天的。”刘昊然挫败地叹了口气，搂住吴磊的腰，再次将他拉入自己的怀内，“保重，有缘再会。”

　　“很高兴认识你。”吴磊回以拥抱，在他肩上拍了拍，“旅途愉快，一路平安。”

 

　　说完这句话，吴磊率先退开，低着头转身跑走，几乎称得上是“落荒而逃”。他们原本站在楼梯的平台边上，底下是长长的阶级，吴磊两级并成一级地迈步，恍惚间听到“啪嗒”一声。

　　跑到台阶底下，一摸口袋，空了。

　　抬头往上看，刘昊然正站在台阶顶端，一脸震惊。望望吴磊再望望掉落在地上的手机，反应过来的刘昊然冲下楼梯，当机立断地将手机捡起。

　　这一连串的发展也叫吴磊目瞪口呆。

　　“你是打算继续跑，然后要我寻遍上海滩挨家挨户地找它的主人吗？”刘昊然举着手机，紧张兮兮的，那么长一句话说得差点舌头打结。

　　吴磊“噗哧”一声地被逗笑了。看这人一天下来基本都是气定神闲的模样，这种偶尔表露出来的着急，显得真实许多。

　　“还给我。”两人会合于楼梯中间，吴磊摊开手掌索要道。

　　“那要先验证你到底是不是失主。”

　　好气又好笑地瞪了刘昊然一眼，吴磊在指纹锁上一按，解锁了。

　　“噢，你就是我要找的人！”刘昊然故作翻译腔地惊呼，而后朝吴磊眨眨眼，“你看，现实世界也是有童话情节的嘛。”

　　“真是怕了你了。”调出微信二维码，吴磊撇过头嘟囔道。

　　“你不能因为担忧结局不是happy ending，把书只翻开了一页就合上。”

　　“那我们会‘从此过上了幸福的生活’吗？”

　　“一起为此努力吧。”

　　当然会了。因为这是一个标准童话爱情故事。

　　They live happily ever after.

 


End file.
